A Super Creepy Day!
by Vic-Mongona-is-awesome
Summary: I don't own Fruits Basket.. forgot to write that. This how I'd re-write the first few episodes.


A Super Creepy Day!

(Tohru's Point of View)

One day, I was walking to school and saw some zodiac egg things.

_Oh those things look awesome! I wanna look!_

Before I knew it I walked up to the front of some guy's house.

* * *

><p>(Shigure's point of view)<p>

I was bored, so I walked out to my porch.

_Oh my god! Today is the best day ever, there's some cute girl waiting on my door step!_

"Hello Miss. How may I help you?" I said. I looked at her cheeks and smiled. There was a bright red blush; the kind you only see on anime.

* * *

><p>( Tohru's PoV)<p>

_Did that guy just say that..._

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Umm... I was just looking-"

Some tall dude, with gray hair and purple eyes, rushed out the door, and grabbed his bookbag. He hit the black haired man wearing the kimono on the head.

_He looks kinda familiar... A-ack! _

_He's ..._

* * *

><p>(Yuki's PoV)<p>

"Hello Miss, I'm Yuki Sohma. And you are..."

The girl with the brown hair and matching eyes said, "Umm... T-t-tohru Hondaaa..."

"Miss. Honda, this is my cousin, Shigure."

"Yes I'm Shigure, but you can call me S- OWW! Yuki! What's in that book bag, a dictionary?" He asked, fake tears streaming down his face.

"No, there's two of them."

"Ug... That hurt!"

...

"Well.. Do you want to walk to school with me, Miss. Honda? You're in my class, are you not?"

"Yeah, sure I'd walk with you to school... if you want me to ..." and she babble incoherently some more.

"No, it's ok." I replied.

We kept talking, 'till I saw a head of orange hair pop up in a tree. "Huh.. Oh, it's just you, you stupid cat."

"Don't call me that, d*mn rat!" The idiot yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER...<strong>

(Kyo's PoV)

"My house... my poor house..." Shigure complained.

Tohru patted him on the back while fixing the door. "Don't worry Shigure-sama. It will be fixed soon."

_F*ck it! This is bothering me!_ I was thinking.

"Stupid cat help out," that d*mn rat said.

With that something in my mind snapped, and we started fighting.

**LATERER...***

"Stop fighting Yuki-sama and Kyo-," she was saying but right before she finished she tripped and fell right on to me.

With a poof, I transformed into to a cat.

_Oh sh*t! Oh sh*t! My life freaking sucks!_

"Ummm..."

"OH MY GOD! I FELL ON HIM SO HARD HE TURNED IN TO A CAT! I'M SO SORRY!" The girl screamed right into my ear.

The rat helped her up and said," I thought you went training for 4 months. Some marshal artist you are."

I hissed at him, well I was a cat at the moment, and we started fighting again.

* * *

><p>(Tohru PoV)<p>

"I-i-i-i'm so sorry..."

_I fell on him so hard he turned into a cat!_

_**POOF!**_

_When I looked instead of a cat I saw a ..._

"Eeek!"

_**PLOP!**_

And I fainted.

...

"Miss. Honda, are you ok?" asked the tall gray haired boy.

"Yes..." Those purple eyes shined upon hearing that word.

Yuki started saying, "Well, I guess we've got to explain. The Sohma's have a family curse..."

"When hugged by a girl, I turn into a dog!" Shigure said.

Kyo whispered, "You're always a dog!"

"For once the cat is right." Yuki admitted.

"Meanies!" And with that Shigure ran away and called Hatori. "Haa-san, they're being mean to me!"

Everybody could hear a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Poor Hatori." Yuki said.

"If I had to deal with those two idiots I think I'd die." Kyo said.

Yuki and me sweat dropped. "Thanks for saving me the effort... But try to say alive, please." Yuki remarked, once he saw the expression on my face.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Kyo screamed. "I WAS GONNA LIVE ANYWAY!"

I blinked. One second later they fighting again.

**_Sigh._**

_I wonder if this is how my life is going to be from now on..._

THE END!

* * *

><p><p>

***Yes, I do know that 'Laterer' sounds weird. Thanks for asking! ("But I didn't...") **

**I edited it! (A.K.A. Getting rid of some of the grammer and spelling mistakes... There were to many to fix...) **


End file.
